Trinoids
Trinoid #0: SaunaEelGingko Trinoid #0, SaunaEelGingko (サウナギンナン, Torinoido Reiban Saunaginnan, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): Sauna + Unagi (Eel) + Ginnan (Ginkgo). This Trinoid was created long before the others that appeared in the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger series. Mikela sealed him away in a red orb because of his great power. Kazakku resurrected him in order to bring back Dezumozorlya. He has the ability to resurrect the dead, but only when he is powered up. SaunaEelGingko was only able to revive a couple of Minor Alienizer and AbareKiller (by accident). Killed by the teamwork of KillerAbarenoh & Super Dekaranger Robo. Trinoid #1: DragonGondolaOrchid Trinoid #1: DragonGondolaOrchid (ドラゴンドラン, Torinoido Ichiban: Doragondoran, 46): Dragon + Gondola + Ran (Orchid), this Trinoid had been hiding under the Earth since the Abarangers first appeared. Posing as a miracle-working fortuneteller, Ran Izumo, DragonGondolaOrchid's mission was to fashion a new body for Dezumorlya to inhabit while selling off his wish-granting Master Ran Cards to the masses. Once hearing that Desumoryla had awakened, he began to use his cards to place people under his spell, using them as offerings to complete the creation of Dezumorlya's body. However, once blasted by the Superior Dino Bomber, it canceled the ceremony as DragonGondolaOrchid enlarged and was killed by the combined powers of Abarenoh, MaxOhJa & Killeroh. Was used for "Ruby Dragon" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #2: LeechLapisLazuliGentian Trinoid #2: LeechLapisLazuliGentian (ヒルリンドウ, Torinoido #2: Hirurindō, 33): Hiru (Leech) + Ruri (Lapis Lazuli) + Rindou (Gentian): Hiding on Another-Earth for months as martial artist Satake Akimasa, the Trinoid was given the task of gathering energy needed to create Dezumoryla's body, using his Leeche Forks to steal an athlete's energy and convert it into Lapis Lazuli crystal. Hirurindou could then eat the crystals to power himself up. He used that trick on the Abarangers, obtaining his own Abare Mode while taking away their Dino Guts. However the Abarangers rage over Asuka's apparent death after AbareKiller taunts him enabled the three to summon their inner strength, the source of their Dino Guts, and overcome Hirurindou with Dino Dynamite. Killed by MaxOhJa. Was used for "Thornox" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #3: GeniusSuperBeetRhinoKick Trinoid #3: GeniusSuperBeetRhinoKick (テンサイキック, Torinoido #3: Tensaikikku, 11): Tensai (Sugar Beet) + Sai (Rhinoceros) + Psychic. Posed as a human to set up the Genius Bushiban school, offering to give people psychic power with his Psychic Carrots while making them into his slaves. He used his Psychic Group to fight the Abarangers, until Emiri destroyed the source of his power, knocking the others conscious before he was defeated by a combo attack of Emiri using Abalaser and the other with the Dino Dynamite attack. He was killed by Abarenoh, only to be revived as "Tensai Yellow" to form part of the Evoranger, but was later killed along with his teammates by AbareKiller in Abare Mode. He was used as a background monster in Power Rangers Dino Thunder and wasn't named. Trinoid #4: BombDandeLion Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion (バクダンデライオン, Torinoido #4: Bakudanderaion, 3, 13): Comprised of Bakudan(Bomb) + Dandelion + Lion. First appeared in Episode 3 as the first Trinoid sent to Earth to fight the Abarangers. Could fire homing missiles from his shoulders or entangle people with vines. Once Ranru figured out the frequency for his missiles based on the photographs from their first battle, she was able to create a control box to use his weapons against him. Killed by Abarenoh. Later revived in Episode 13 and sent back in time to Feudal Japan to prevent the Abarangers presence in that timeline from affecting the Evolians presence in the future and was killed again by AbareBlue in Abare Mode. Was used for "Creature" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #5: MintCrowSniper Trinoid #5: MintCrowSniper (ハッカラスナイパー, Torinoido #5: Hakkarasunaipaa, 4, 13): Comprised of Mint (Hakka) + Crow (Karasu) + Sniper rifle. Appeared in this Trinoid seemed able to fly, but actually used magnetic levitation. He was sent to snipe/infect people with a strange virus, turning them into beings like himself overtime. After being injured by AbareYellow, MintCrowSniper refocused on killing Ranru out of revenge and set up a magentic field preventing Ranru from contacting the others. While being chased with a boy that she was trying to protect, he helped her observe his magnetic powers. Ranru kept MintCrowSniper busy while the boy informed the other Abarangers of their discovery allowing Asuka to provide the Road Raptors as way to keep up with MintCrowSniper and defeat him with the Riding Dino Bomber. Though MintCrowSniper seemed to succeed before succumbing to the death blow from Abarenoh, Ranru had a bullet-poof vest on her body that saved her life. Later revived in Episode 13 to be sent after the Abaragers in Feudal Japan, killed again by Abared in Abare Mode. Was used for "Bird Brain" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #6: PomegranateDonkeyVacuum Trinoid #6: PomegranateDonkeyVacuum (ザクロバキューム, Torinoido #6: Zakurobakyuumu, 6): Zakuro (Pomegranate) + Roba (Donkey) + Vacuum. He was originally created to steal the power from the Abarangers, but then found that he could also steal youth from beautiful women, turning them into old ladies. One of his victims was a famous popstar who was friends with Ranru. When it consumed too much youth it got a stomachache so Mikela had he eat the pomegranates on him to help digestion, boosting PomegranateDonkeyVacuum's power to where he could expel his feces from his nose in his "Pomegranate Bomb" attack. Upon his death by Abarenoh, his remaining feces were teleported to the Invasion Garden Palace and buried Mikela and Voffa alive. Was used for "Donkeyvac" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #7: MagnetRhododendronDiviingBeetle Trinoid #7: MagnetRhododendronDiviingBeetle (ジシャクナゲンゴロウ, Torinoido #7: Jishakunagengorō, 7, 13): Jishaku (Magnet) + Shakunage (Rhododendron) + Gengorou (Diving Beetle). He placed tattoos of the letters N (representing North) and S (representing South) on people and objects to send them flying with magnetic power. It was because of his power that the Abarangers were scattered in different places throughout the world. While Ryouga remained in Japan in Nagoya, Ranru was sent to Gold Coast in Australia, while Yukito was sent to Moscow in Russia. However, during their second battle the Abarangers were able to fool him with fake tattoos as MagnetRhododendronDiviingBeetle was unaware that his magnetic power over them was lost due to the intense heat from the Earth's atmosphere when he had them scattered. When enlarged he had the ability to burrow himself underground. Killed by Abarenoh. Was used for "Demagnetron" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #8: FragrantOliveSquidSpiritedAway Trinoid #8: FragrantOliveSquidSpiritedAway (キンモクセイカミカクシ, Torinoido #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi, 9): Kinmokusei (YellowOsmanthus) + Ika (Squid) + Kakushi (To Vanish). This monster had a cloak that could make him turn invisible and use his flower fragrance to send people who smelled it to another dimension. While Ryoga and a bunch of people were captured, Yukito and Ranru spent a week tracking him down and eventually took the cape away. Thanks to Ryouga, every other person in that dimension helped Ranru and Yukito free them and destroy the source of it all, the flower on his right arm. Killed by Abarenoh Knuckles. Was used for "Polinator" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #9: BankBearMushroom Trinoid #9: BankBearMushroom (バンクマッシュルーム, Torinoido #8: Bankumashyuruumu, 10): Banku (Bank Cash Machine) + Kuma (Bear) + Mushroom. He could create mushroom head style magic wigs that increased the greed in a person, making them money crazy. His victims include Bucky Bonds, a famous American baseball player who is visiting Japan to have his back checked out by Yukito. BankBearMushroom could also use giant coins as weapons and could get stronger after hibernating. Killed by Abarenoh Knuckles. Dubbed as "Ka-Ching" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #10: SharCarMarguerite Trinoid #10: SharCarMarguerite (シャークルマーガレット, Torinoido #10: Shaakurumargaretto, 15-16): Shark + car + marguerite. People he shot with his Exhaust Cannon become infected with a mysterious deadly disease with blue spots as symptoms. After picking petals off a large flower, he can break the minds of his enemies by forcing them to mentally encounter illusions of what they hate (Ranru hates natto for example) so they could fight themselves until he leaves the scenery, but apparently Ryouga was immune to it as he has nothing to hate. Once powered up by Mikela, SharCarMarguerite could shoot water from his mouth or his Shark Tsunami, a tidal wave attack that could've sunk the city. By that time, Asuka, Ranru, & Yukito overcame their illusions and defeated Sharkarmarguerito, restoring his victims. Killed by Abarenoh Slidon. Was revived as SharkaRed only to be killed by Abare Killer. Was used for "Megalador" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #11: IrisGlassesMouse Trinoid #11: IrisGlassesMouse (アヤメガネズミ, Torinoido #11: Ayameganezumi, 17): Ayame (iris) + Megane (Spectacles) + Nezumi (Rat). Planted irises grow on summon an April Front shower to cause trouble. Defeated by the Super DinoBomber, Ayameganezumi was killed by Abarenoh Slidon. Was revived as Ayamega Blue, only to be killed by Abare Killer. Was used for "Hornrimmed Monster" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani Trinoid #13: CentipedeRadioWavePansy Trinoid #13: CentipedeRadioWavePansy (ムカデンパンジー, Torinoido #13 Mukadenpanjii, 22-23): Centipede + Pansy + TV Satellite. Commissioned by Mikoto to help him in his game. while a Zolru posed as it, the real CentipedeRadioWavePansy hid in the studio camera while using his power though the Vanity Princess show to make children disrespectful and dangerous by using the airwaves to transfer smaller versions of himself into them, giving them telekinetic powers. Mikoto later reveals that CentipedeRadioWavePansy's true purpose was to teach the Abarangers that trusting others is a weakness, as both the Vanity Princess actresses and their sponsors were in were league with CentipedeRadioWavePansy until they found out that the monster's actions affected them as well in due time. The Trinoid was defeated by the Super Dino Dynamite, with a delayed resurrection to attack both the Abarangers and AbareKiller as Mikela planned. Wounded by the Killeroh Knuckles-Sawdon, the Trinoid was killed by Abarenoh. Was used for "Insectolite" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #14: FlyVotivePicturePineTree Trinoid #14: FlyVotivePicturePineTree (ハエマツ, Torinoido #14 Haematsu, 25): Hae (Fly) + Ema (Wishing Shrine) + Matsu (Pine Tree). The first of Migela's creations after his visit to Another-Earth. Goes off granting wishes, tricking people into giving it Ema (votive picture tablets). Until he grants the wishes of the Ema, any injury he gets is transferred to the wish-maker. When Akio made his wish to have the games cancel, FlyVotivePicturePineTree fulfilled that wish by destroying the school. But with a combination of craftiness and patience, the Trinoid was killed by Abarenoh and died knowing he didn't fulfill the wish at all after he declared it fulfilled. Was used for "Termitron" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #15: FishingPointBonitoOlive Trinoid #15: FishingPointBonitoOlive (ツリバカツオリーブ, Torinoido #15 Tsuribakatsuoribu, 26): Bonito + Olive + Fishing rod. Created to fishes people on Another-Earth, turning them olives for the Evoliens to eat. He even kidnapped Koitaro of the anime "Fishing Log". His attacks were "Fish Missile", shooting fishes from his mouth", and "Raw Sashimi". Uses the olive jar as a shield until anime character Mr. Bin jumps out of the TV and takes the jar away. Without his trump card, FishingPointBonitoOlive tried to run, but is blasted by the Super Dino Dynamite. He was soon killed by Abarenoh Shield-Cutter in a sushi-themed attack. Was used for "Mad Mackerel" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusHeaterTable Trinoid #16: IvyOctopusHeaterTable (ツタコタツ, Torinoido #16 Tsutakotatsu, 27): Ivy + Tea table + Octopus. Able to switch its victims' minds with its tentacles. As a result Ryouga and Yukito's minds were switched, which also prevented them from transforming due to the misalignment of their Dino Guts. In their next encounter, the Abarangers were able to trick IvyOctopusHeaterTable into restoring Ryouga and Yukito by making him think that they were already restored with one of Ranru's inventions. However, when enlarged he was able to switch Tyranno and Kera's minds preventing Abarenoh from fighting at full strength. IvyOctopusHeaterTable took advantage of this until AbareKiller got in the way to steal the Abarangers' Blastasaurs in their current condition. Killed by KillerOh. Trinoid #17: PrescriptionBalsamChameleon Trinoid #17: PrescriptionBalsamChameleon (ショホウセンカメレオン, Torinoido #17 Shiyōhōsenkamereon, 28): Chameleon + Balsam + Pharmacy Prescription. Kidnapping Brides, he intended to use them to presenting an ideal wife for Dezumorlya to enter into. Defeated by an enraged Abare Black in Abare Mode, PrescriptionBalsamChameleon was killed by Abarenoh Velius. Was used for "Squidrose" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #18: SeaOtterCopierGreenPepper Trinoid #18: SeaOtterCopierGreenPepper (ラッコピーマン, Torinoido #18: Rakopiman, 29): Sea Otter (Rako) + Copy Machine + Green Pepper (Piman). Able to copy weapons and voices, he was sent to retrieve Lije. Attacks with Green Pepper Bombe & Shellfish Darts. Brutally defeated by Abare Killer in Abare Mode and killed by Abarenoh Velius. Was used for "Coppyotter" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee (ハゲタカライチ, Torinoido #19: Hagetakarachi, 35): Vulture + Lychee + treasure box. Sent to obtain the Devil's Stone, a piece of the meteorite that hit Earth, from the museum. Using his "Lichi Bomber", he strips Ranru of her power as AbareYellow, only for his attack to be used against him. After a chase and being duped by Ranru in various guises, he used Asuka's ring to exchange for the Devil's Stone, unaware that Sanjou booby-trapped it. With the stone destroyed, the Trinoid was intended to kill the Abarangers until he was defeated by Asuka in the Cursed Armor. Killed by Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus & DinoCarry. Was used for "Tutenhawken" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale (ルージュラフレシア, Torinoido #20: Ruujurafureshia, 38-39): Giraffe + Rafflesia + Rouge Lipstick . She was sent to make women "beautiful" with her Lipstick Magic, turning them into rafflesias so that humans would lose their ability to repopulate and died out. After being wounded by Asuka in the Cursed Armor, Rougiraffelsia retreated and was healed in a powerup that lets her shoot her Lipstick magic in fireworks-like "Rafflesia Special Edition" to affect more women. Defeated by AbareMax and killed by the MaxRyuuOh. Trinoid #21: ReindeerHollySanta Trinoid #21: ReindeerHollySanta (レインディアサンタ, Torinoido #22: Reindeiasanta, 41): Reindeer + holly + Santa Claus. Posed as a Santa Claus, he gives presents to humans that contain wicked-life cells that turn them into Barmia. But this plan was set up by the Messengers to find the Another-Earth host of Dezumozorlya who already possesses the cells. Asuka was able to discover that Dino Guts could restore the victims, after Mai, who was previously affected, was restored when her Dino Guts awoke when she saw the other Abarangers in trouble and cheered them on. The Abarangers were then able to cure the other victims with the Dino Guts and support from the families and friends of the victims. ReindeerHollySanta's attacks include RedNose Beam & Big Sack. Though killed by Maxryuuoh, ReindeerHollySanta's final present was given to Mikoto, revealing him to be the other host of Dezumozorlya. Was used for "Rude Elf" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Trinoid #22: SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba Trinoid #22: SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba (ナナクサルンバ, Torinoido #22: Nanakusarumba, 45): 7 Spring Herbs (Nanakusa)+ Monkey(saru) + Rumba Drums. This festive Trinoid is created to celebrate the revival of Dezumozorlya, and his only offense is in his "Sunlight Monkey Attack" and explosive new years envelopes. He uses his Rumba Beam to turn people into new years items while making them dance the rumba. The AbaRed, AbareBlack, & AbareYellow were hit, only to be restored by Yukito's talents. The Abarangers used The Trinoid's love for rumba against him and blasted him with Super Dino Bomber, restoring everyone back to normal. Once enlarged, SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba uses his dancing to shake the city until the Abaranger use shinto music to stop his rhythm and get Abarenoh out, though he was defeated by the "7-Spring Herbs" finisher: Japanese Parsley, Shepherd's Purse, Jersey cudweed, Chickweed, Henbit, Turnip, & Japanese Radish. But the attack took a lot out of both the Blastasaurs and SevenSpringHerbsMonkeyRumba. But the Blastasaurus were restored to full power by eating 7 Spring Herb Porridge and reformed Abarenoh to destroyed the tired out Trinoid. However, Nanakusarumba's actions were a mixed blessing as he made everyone good at what festive thing they were changed into. Was used for "Rumba Monkey" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. ''Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk'' Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk (エアロツタスカンク, Torinoido #23: Earotsutasunkanku) (CD Special): Missile Launcher + Pointsetta + Skunk. Killed by Abarenoh NokodonFire. Also see *Power Rangers DinoThunder Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger